The Adventures of Team FireBlood
by Leaffrost101
Summary: Strike and Fang are two young explorers who dream to do great things. They will go on many adventures and learn valuable lessons to improve their team. Not only that but some one will be after them at every step of their journey, and won't stop until they're gone for good! Updates every first and third weekend.
1. The Beginning

**Here is my third story! I hope You like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Wish I did though...**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Come on Fang, we have to hurry!"

"Alright i'm coming! And remind me again why we have to hurry? The Guild isn't going anywhere."

"Because I want to be on a team!"

"Yeah, so do I Strike."

I rolled my eyes at my brother. I am mostly black with a long orange snout and underbelly, I have piercing green eyes and a black nose. I also have two long curved horns, a white band circles my neck with a skull shaped pendant on my throat. There are two white bands on each of my ankles, and three rib-like ridges on my back. I also have a long skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. Fang is the same except his horns and tail are longer and has amber eyes, but i'm bigger than him even though he's older than me.

"Let's just hurry! I want to get there before sunset!"

We were on our way to Wigglytuff's Guild to form an exploration team. Me and Fang have been wanting to be an exploration team since we were little,we have been spending the last five years training for it. In that five years we both evolved and gained new moves, my moves are Iron Tail, Flame Thrower, Hyperbeam, and Shadowball. Fangs moves are Shadow Claw,Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, and protect. As me and Fang continued through the woods as I thought about how much our lives will change when we get there. As I was lost in my thoughts I felt a sudden pain in my paw and fell to the ground while Fang dashed right past me. Fang saw that I fell and came right back.

"You know what? You probably shouldn't have been lost in thought while running." he said while smirking

I lifted my muzzle and looked at him "Yeah, yeah. I understand, and OW! What did my paw hit?

"A rock."

"A rock? Are you kidding me? How did I not see a rock?"

he rolled his eyes at me "Yes, a rock and no, i'm not kidding you. And you didn't see the rock because you were to focused in your thoughts to notice."

"You know weren't really supposed to answer me."

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you, you know that right?"

I laugh now knowing he was messing with me while getting up "Alright, come on lets get going."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Me and Fang finally arrived in Treasure Town and went up some stone stairs carved into a cliff. When we got to the top of the stairs we saw a grate in front of a large tent that is mostly pink with a white front, two small arms and it has pink ears that are white at the tips. The tent also has a large metal gate in the entrance, me and Fang looked at each other.

"Soooo now what?" I asked

"From what I heard, were supposed to stand on the grate."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Fang walked over to the grate and stood on it and we were startled by two loud voices coming from under the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" the first one shouted

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?" the second one answered

"THE FOOTPRINT IS HOUNDOOM! THE FOOTPRINT IS HOUNDOOM!"

The second one didn't answer for a minute and then it responded to Fang.

"ALRIGHT, YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED, NOW GET YOUR FRIEND TO STAND ON THE GRATE!"

I hesitantly stepped onto the grate and the same two voices shouted to each other.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS HOUNDOOM! THE FOOTPRINT IS HOUNDOOM!"

"YOU TWO ARE CLEAR! YOU MAY ENTER!"

The gate opened up and me and Fang walked into the entrance only to see a hole with a ladder leading underground. The both of us climbed down the ladder into a large room with a variety of pokemon in groups, most of them are standing in front of two bulletin boards looking over them. Me and Fang marveled at the place widening our eyes wondering how the place was made.

"Hello there!"

Me and Fang turned around to see a little bird pokemon hopping towards us. He has a black colored head similar to an eighth note as well a tail like metronome, also black in coloration. He's brightly colored with blue wings, a pink beak and eyelids, a yellow "bib" and talons, and a green stomach. He also possess a white collar similar to a ruff. When he saw us he swung his head back and forth and spoke in a rather cheery voice with a slight tune in it.

"I've not seen you two before. Where are you from?"

"We've come from the other side of Rioken." I answered

"You've certainly traveled a long way!" he said with a look of shock

"We know, it took us about two months to get here." Fang said

"Well i'm glad you got here safely. The names Chatot i'm the Guild Master's right hand pokemon! And who are you two?"

"My names Strike and this is my brother Fang!"

He just smiled warmly at us "It's a pleasure meeting you two! Now whats your business here?"

"We wan't to form an exploration team!"

Chatot had a look of sheer joy on his face

"This is great news, please follow me!"

He led us down another ladder to a second floor and over to a door with a red mark on it. Chatot turned to us when we reached the door.

"You are about to meet our Guild Master and please don't under estimate him."

Chatot knocked on the door in a specific pattern and spoke in a whisper and soon after the door opened up.

We walked in to see a couple of burning torches and closed chests. The Guild Master is a Wigglytuff and he stood on a red rug with strange pale orange markings. The strange thing about him is that he is turned with his back facing us. Chatot started speaking to him which I thought was in vain.

"Guild Master? We have two pokemon who wish to form an exploration team."

The Guild master didn't respond for a couple of minutes which made me and Fang feel awkward when he finally turned around and surprised all of us.

"Hiya!"

"Hi!" I greeted

"Chatot who are these two?"

"They're names are Strike and Fang and they wish to form an exploration team."

"All rightey then! What's your team name?"

That question caught me and Fang off guard, we never even thought of a name until now. We just stood there for a minute when something popped into my head, I whispered the name into Fangs ear and he nodded.

"Fireblood. Team Fireblood will be our name." I said

Wigglytuff and Chatot just stared at me wondering where I got the name from.

"You see the reason the name popped into my head is because, the more I thought about it I figured since were both fire types it would suit us for we have fire in our blood!"

Wigglytuff simply nodded and smiled "Who will be the leader of your team?"

"Strike will."

I was shocked by Fang's choice and wondering why he didn't elect himself as leader but I decided not to question it and nodded.

"All right then!"

Wigglytuff then let out a Hyper Voice that knocked me and Fang off our feet. When me and Fang got up Wigglytuff had already placed a golden brown kit and we both opened it up to see a badge with a pink center and wings, a brown bag and a map.

"This is your Explorers Kit! It has everything you need a Treasure bag, Explorer badge, And a wonder map! Take a look inside the bag!"

Me and Fang looked inside and saw a purple bow and a pale brown scarf.

"That's a Purple Bow and Defense Scarf! The Purple Bow has a strange aura giving you an extra boost and the Defense Scarf will boost your defense."

"Thank you Wigglytuff!" I said

"We should get going now, we don't want to take anymore of your time." Fang said while turninng around and dipping his head in farewell

"Yeah, we should get going."

Me and Fang were about to leave when we heard Wigglytuff call out to us.

"Maybe you should stay with the guild."

"You would do that?" Fang asked in shock

"Of course. Do you even have a place to stay for the night? You can't possibly keep going to the other side of Rioken and back for a mission.

"Thank you." I said

"Chatot, please show them where they will be staying."

"Yes Guild Master! Come come on you two, follow me."

Chatot led us out of the room and down a hallway into a small room with two straw beds and a window.

"Thank you so much Chatot!"

Chatot soon left and Fang and I curled up and fell asleep.

**Authors note:**

**YES! I finished the chapter and it turned out great! I hope you like the chapter and i'm hoping for some OC's so if you want yours in the story just PM me them also I would like to have a enemy team for Strike and her brother. Oh and before I forget I need to set some important rules for the pokemon you send in. Are you ready for this? **

**NO LEGENDARY OR KALOS POKEMON! No offense but I personally think that it wont make sense if the leader of the team is Dialga. Don't you think so too? And I don't have X or Y either.**

**Pokemon:**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Important Details about appearance:**

**Team name (if they are on a team):**

**Later peoples! **

**P.S. Please review**


	2. Meeting The Guild

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Chapter 2 is finally here! Now Strike and Fang's first day at the Guild begins!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Guild**

Me and Fang woke up just as the sun was rising to signal that morning had arrived. Me and Fang always got up at dawn so that we were ready for the day. I heard footsteps approaching our room and a knock at our door. I went over to the door and used my tail to open it, and was greeted by a strange looking pokemon called Loudred, in-fact that is also his name. Loudred has a huge mouth with yellow lips and peg like teeth in each corner. His mouth is open so his large tongue and throat are visible. He also has two circular ears on the ends of short stalks. His ears are ringed with black and purple, and the back of the ears ringed with black. His arms have three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. Loudred took one look at us and was actually shocked that we were awake.

"You two are awake?!" He asked us in a booming voice

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" I replied

"No, it's just that rookies always wake up late for the briefing."

"Well, you are wrong about us. We always get up at dawn." I said while smirking

"Alright then, be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Loudred soon left and I closed the door. I turned around to see that Fang had gotten out the Purple Bow and Defense Scarf and was looking at them.

"Fang? Is something wrong?" I asked

"No. I was just thinking that we should decide who gets what, and since your the leader of the team I thought you should get the Purple Bow and I get the Defense Scarf."

"If that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me! If it wasn't, I wouldn't have suggested the idea!"

"Alright then."

Fang helped me put on my Purple Bow and when I was done helped him put on the Defense Scarf. I put the things we probably would need for the day into our Treasure Bag and slipped it over my head. We wen't out of our room and headed to the main are of the Guild. When we got there we saw eight pokemon standing in a two line formation. Me and Fang joined the line with me in the front line and Fang in the back. Chatot is standing in the front and when he saw us he raised a wing and pointed at us.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet the new apprentices!"

After Chatot was finished me and Fang were surrounded by the other apprentices and were being bombarded by questions.

"What are your names?"

"Where are you from?"

"What's your Team name?"

"Why did you join the Guild?"

They were all really good questions and I was determined to answer them.

"My name is Strike and the Houndoom beside me is Fang. We are from the other side of Rioken, our Team name is Fireblood. And we were offered a place to stay from the Guild Master because of how far away we lived from here."

I then noticed two pokemon not joining in welcoming us. They looked like monkeys one is blue and the other is red. The red monkey has a red head with a tuft on top. He has oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. His muzzle, upeer body and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored and his hands seem to have no fingers, except for a thumb. His lower body is red with small feet, and his long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip. The blue monkey has oval, pink eyes, large ears with light blue insides, and a tiny, black nose. She doesn't have a tuft on her head like the other monkey. She also has a blue, frilled-like feature on her neck and upper shoulders. Her muzzle, lower body, and forelimbs are cream-colored, and her hands seem to have no fingers, except for a thumb. Her small feet have three toes each. Her long tail has a clover-shaped tip. And not only that she also has long blue hair that goes to her shoulders.

They both really interested me so I got out of the circle of apprentices and approached them. But when I got over there I was greeted by hostility from the red monkey as he launched an ember attack at me, causing me to yelp in more of surprise than pain. When Fang heard me yelp he rushed over to me to see if I was alright. Fang reeled around to face the red monkey and growled.

"What was that for? My sister didn't even do anything!" Fang said to him

"It's not my fault she approached us so fast!" He yelled

By this time everyone had surrounded the four of us and were giving each other uneasy looks and were probably thinking that a battle would break out at any second. Fang and the red monkey were giving each other a glare that could kill, they both got into a battle stance when everyone heard a voice ring out.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Chatot came in between the monkey and Fang and was giving both of them stern looks. Especially the red monkey, Chatot was giving him such a stern look that he stepped back.

"I expected more from the both of you! I can understand Fang doing such a thing, but Ember? I am shocked by your actions! The time you have spent here should have taught you to not attack anybody for no reason! Why would you attack a fellow apprentice?"

"She was approaching me and Cheeka to fast! You know how Cheeka feels about that!"

"I don't care about how Cheeka feels about it! Before you go and attack pokemon, you should just tell them to slow down and explain why!"

The now identified Ember just stared blankly

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get to work!"

At Chatot words everybody left to get to work except for Cheeka and Ember. Cheeka came up to me and spoke with a soft and timid voice.

"I-i'm sorry about Ember, he was just trying to protect me." she said

"It's alright. I understand his actions."

Cheeka and Ember soon left to go do their jobs and so did me and Fang.

**THAT NIGHT**

Me and Fang went into our rooms that night to talk about our day.

"Today was really exciting." I said to Fang

"Yeah, but I wished we could keep most of the money we earned." he complained

"Well that's their rules and we have to accept that."

"You know what? I sometimes wonder how smart you really are."

"Are you saying that i'm dumb?"

"Uhhhhhhh."

"Well?"

"No."

"Good."

"Let's just get some sleep so were ready for tomorrow."

"Alright."

The both of us curled up for the night and fell asleep.

I soon woke up to Loudred shaking me and Fang awake.

"Loudred? What's going on?" Fang asked

"We have a big problem, Cheeka has been pokenapped!"

**Authors note:**

**Yes! My first cliffhanger! Also Cheeka and Ember belong to my good friend Starrynight173! She has really good stories and I recommend reading both of them. And remember i'm accepting OCs so if you want a character or team to appear in the story just send them in. And here are the rules:**

**NO KALOS OR LEGENDARY POKEMON! Again it won't make sense if a legendary is a part of a team and I still don't have the game.**

**Team Name (if the're on a team):**

**Pokemon:**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Details about appearance:**

**Personality:**

**P.S. Please PM me your OCs and Review**


	3. Your not supposed to be here!

**Here is the third chapter of this story! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I still want to...**

**Chapter 3: You shouldn't be here!**

I stared at Loudred with a blank expression and was to shocked to speak. And when I looked at Fang I saw that he was just like me in this situation. I quickly scrambled to my paws and so did Fang.

"What happened to Cheeka?" I asked Loudred

"That's the thing no one knows how anybody got into the Guild and took Cheeka with them. Although..."

"What is it Loudred?" Fang asked

"There was a note... and it mentions the both of you."

"It does?" I asked with confusion

"Yes and Chatot and the Guildmaster wants to see the both of you."

Me and Fang rushed out of our room, down the hall and into the Guildmasters room. The Guildmaster looked at me and Fang with sadness in his eyes and he was holding the note Loudred mentioned.

"Good, the both of you are here. We need to discuss about Cheeka being pokenapped."

"We know. Loudred said the note mentioned us, can we see it for a bit?" Fang asked the Guildmaster

"Of course."

The Guildmaster gave us the note and we started reading it.

_"Team Fireblood_

_Since you are reading this that means you have noticed we have taken that strange blue monkey. If you want her back you're going to have to come to Apple Woods and fight us. If you lose you will leave the Guild, disband your team, and separate yourselves from each other. We will be waiting for you, arrive at sun-high tomorrow._

_Team Poison"_

Me and Fang were shocked by this note and couldn't believe the demands made by this team. Saying that we have to disband and separate our selves from each other was crazy. We did however know who Team Poison is. They brought back painful memories from our past, so painful that me and Fang vowed to never mention them ever again.

"Were planning on sending at least five apprentices to save Cheeka." Guildmaster told us

"No. The note says for me and Fang to get Cheeka." I stated

"What do you think, Fang?" Chatot asked

"I have to agree with Strike on this. The note only mentions us, which must mean they _only _want us to go."

"Alright, you two better prepare for the mission ahead." the Guildmaster told us

"Yes Guildmaster."

Me and Fang left the Guildmasters room and went to Treasure Town to get some supplies. We stopped at the Kecleon brothers and talked to them about what we needed. Kecleon is green while his brother is purple, on either sides of his head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to his yellow lips and rings around his eyes. There are small ridges on his shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around his stomach. His hands and feet have three short digits each. He also has a long skinny tail that is curled tightly curled in a spiral.

"Since you're going to Apple Woods, you might want some Cheri berries, they will help you when you're paralyzed." The green Kecleon told us while handing us said berries

"Thanks, could you also give us some Oran berries?" Fang asked

"Of course!" They handed us six Oran berries and I put all the berries in our Treasure bag

"Is there anything else you need?" The purple Kecleon asked

"Do you have any Reviver seeds?" I asked

"Reviver seeds... I think we have a couple in stock."

"Can we have both of them?" Fang asked

"Sure!" They handed us the Reviver seeds and I put them in our Treasure bag

"How much will that cost us?" I asked

"We will let you have the Reviver seeds for no charge. But the rest is going to cost you fifty Poke."

I handed them the amount they needed and we soon left to talk about how we should rescue Cheeka. Until I felt somebody watching us. I turned around to see that Ember was behind us with a blank expression.

"Ember what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I want to come with you to save Cheeka, I have to go she is my teammate." He stated

"You have a good point there and I guess it would be better with three rather than two." I said

Fang sighed "Alright you can come, I just hope the Guildmaster doesn't expect us to take more Pokemon with us."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Me and Fang were almost ready to leave but had to wait for Ember. Ember came running out of the Guild looking ready than ever.

"Were all here, let's go." I stated

Fang and Ember nodded and we went to Apple Woods.

**APPLE WOODS**

Apple Woods is a dense forest with the trees growing close together, but still filled with paths and clearings that forms a type of maze. We were halfway through Apple Woods within the first hour of arriving and we haven't seen any Pokemon in the time we've been there.

"It's so quiet here." I stated

"Yeah, it's way to quiet here." agreed Fang

The only sound that we have heard were the rustle of leaves and our feet touching the ground. We now went through Apple Woods with more caution, glancing around occasionally to see if we were being followed. I soon heard a twig snap and my head shot up to locate the sound and saw a Deerling running up to us. Deerlings upper body is green and is rimmed and dappled with yellow patterns, with the underside being a lighter beige shade. She sports a yellowish colored, floral tuft on her head, and similar coloration on the ear insides of her tapering ears. The tips of her limbs are colored black and she has a small green tail.

When she reached us I could see that she had some bruises and cuts on her back. She was out of breath when she reached us and was looking frantic.

"A-are you Team Fireblood?" She asked

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I replied

"Team Poison is waiting for you and want's me to lead you to them."

My eyes darkened as I replied

"Take us there."

**LATER**

We came into the clearing being led by Dawn who told us her name earlier. To see about six Ekans with one being bigger than the rest and a much darker shade of purple with Cheeka in the middle. Ekans eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling they're body as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward they're nose.

The biggest one looked at Dawn and spoke with hatred.

"Leave now!"

Dawn didn't need to be told twice and sprinted off into the woods. Then he looked at me and spoke with a sneer,

"It's been a while hasn't it Strike? Five years if i'm not mistaken?"

"What do you want Dusk?" I asked in a flat voice

"Nothing, just revenge for what you did five years ago!"

"What happened then was an accident and you should know that!"

Dusk didn't say anything else and just launched a Mud Bomb at me and I dodged the attack

"You're as slow as ever, Dusk." I said smirking

"You have to pay for what you did to her!" Dusk yelled as he continued attacking me and I then launched a Flamethrower that him square in the face.

Dusk reeled back and screamed in pain.

"It's not my fault! I never meant for it to happen!" I yelled back while dodging his attacks

"That's it! This will now be an all out battle!"

"How should it be done?" I asked

"You against me in a one on one battle. Sound fair?"

"Yes. Let's get started!"

Dusk lunged at me so that he could bite my leg but I dodged the attack and delivered a Iron Tail to the his side, knocking him into a tree. Dusk got up and launched a Mud Bomb and I knocked it back with Iron Tail, sending it into a tree. I launched a Shadow Ball at Dusk hitting him in his head. But Dusk wasn't finished yet and used Acid that landed on my back burning it and making me scream in pain. I rolled on the ground to get the Acid off of me and began charging a Flamethrower to launch at him. As Dusk lunged at me with rage in his eyes and I shot the Flamethrower at him. He fell to the ground while screaming in agony, and the rest of his team fled into the woods leaving their leader and Cheeka behind.

Fang went to Dusk and picked him up and tossed him onto his back.

"I'm going to take Dusk back to Treasure Town so that Officer Magnezone can take him." Fang told me

"Alright."

Fang sprinted off to Treasure Town and I looked at Ember who was helping Cheeka to her feet.

"Are you alright Cheeka?" I asked

"Y-yes, thank you f-for saving me."

"Alright then, let's get back to the Guild."

**Authors note:**

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you really liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. And don't forget i'm still accepting OCs and I have only two submissions so I would appreciate it if you sent some in. Remember NO KALOS OR LEGENDARY POKEMON! Reason is I still don't have the game and it wont make sense.**

**Team name:**

**Pokemon:**

**Personality:**

**Moves:**

**Details about appearance: **

**Later peoples!**

**P.S. Please review!**


End file.
